chico! An American twist!
by AM P.H.A.T
Summary: what if kagome had a ghetto cousin from america. what if you add her to kagome life? what if you turn her into a miko?  what if sesshomar's father comes back giving him some free time,what if you add crazyness, miko powers, and HELL OF ALOT OF LAUGHING
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own any of theses characters except the ones that I have made.

Chapter : bye- bye potty

Kagome and Sango ran through the forest thinking of a plan to make it towards the well before the rest of the gain made it there plus kikyo was hot on there tails not making it any better. Kagome was worry about that at the moment she had to make some distant between kikyo and inuyasha so she could finish their little war or what ever you wanted to call it.

Kagome p.o.v

I skid across the freshly rained grass. I knew this was going to be the last battle between me and my copy. Laying down in the tall grass I waited silently among the weeds for her to appear. I watched Sango climb a tree finding a tree branch she crouched in the shadows. Moments later I see kikyo come from the edge of the forest. I could hear her talking. "I know you're here reincarnation come out so we may finish this." her stiff cold voice echoed though the silent forest.

Standing up slowly I glared at her she has some nerves to think I was her reincarnation hell would freeze over before that would happen. I spoke loud and clear for her to hear what I had to day. " I will never be you reincarnation kikyo for I am a pure miko at heart, BODY I repeat BODDDDY and soul stretching the last a little to get my part across on that subject. You will never be like me and I never you so for the love of kamis stop claiming it your soul bitch you are delusional. I spat out angrily

End…

After a couple of minutes kikyo pulled out one of her arrows pulling it back I watch with tense muscles. Quickly she released it ducking out of the arrow barely missing it she rolled across the grass. Kagome ran at kikyo tackling her before she could reload. Both of them hit the ground rolling around neither one taking a break to get distant from each other. One trying to take the soul that rightfully belong to her the other trying to take what she could never have had.

Sango p.o.v

I watched as kagome and kikyo duked it out for the final battle of who should my sister's soul. I knew it was not my place to interfere but if I saw kagome loosing I will jump in and finish it once and for all. I watch both have a stand off kagome tackle kikyo. It was time for kagome to get what she deserved her soul back. wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for inuyasha the baka.

Flash back:

We were fighting you youki and a big one by the looks of it miroku at the village resting he had through his arm out of place doing I don't know what so it was me Sango and inuyasha. Before I could yell Inuyasha watch out for the tail. It was too late so I watch as inuyasha soared across the sky as a blur of red. I laugh to my self as stupid as ever. I though amusingly. " kagome get out of the way." I heard Sango yell. Turning around I didn't realize that the inu had set his eyes on my and was heading toward me at a devastating speed.

Screaming inuyasha's name I watch in slow motion as it pounced blocking out the sun. I didn't feel fear or in danger which was stranger what was stranger I felt sadness at see such a beautiful demon gone mad from a small doing of the shikon jewel and thankfully this was the last jewel a year before we had defeated naraku. sesshomaru disappeared to the western land, shippo found a fox clan that would take him in, the group was now falling apart.

Sango and miroku were no longer in love when she found him in the barn with one of the village women doing things that would turn me tomato red with embarrassment and Sago with extreme anger yet that was not a pretty site at all. Wow I mean I never ever seen Sango karate kick that wom- any way off topic here back to me almost dieing. At the commotion inuyasha stirred awake seeing what was going to happen he quickly jumped up from the cradle charging at the inu. I watch him bring down his sword wishing he only injured the poor creature than to destroy it. Before inuyasha could slice its neck off it hind leg kick inuyasha in the side causing him to slice the jewel infected flesh off and spattering inu blood into my poor mouth and Sango's unsuspected mouth. (ha-ha you thought it was just me well nahuh to yo unhuh lol had to say that)

Wtf was that inuyasha; you got blood in my mouth and Sango you could have waited until Sango knocked it out or something geez. Kagome yell after the shock of blood being spattered into her mouth.

Keh, your lucky your alive so quit complaining wench. Inuyasha grumbled out before glaring at kagome waiting for a response. How in the living hell am I lucky to be alive am luck about a lot of things when it come to making it a live but with you it like you leave me for danger plus how the hell I wont die from the damn demon blood me Sango could be in danger but nooo you want to play around with another freaking down because you think it amusing! Amusing my ass u fucking ass shit. You whine like bitch you act like a BITCH WHAT THE HELL IS YOU PROBLEM, YOUR PERIOD DOWN OR SOMETHING SHIT! By this time Sango and inuyasha had back away from kagome in her raging rant.

Inuyasha knew that what he was going to say was going to cause a massive melt down. Though at the moment he wasn't really caring or he was just that damn dense.

Well wench your just going to have deal with it because kikyo is going to be my mate and she needs her soul back so give it up. Inuyasha said flexing his claws at he took a step closer

Dodging an attack by inuyasha Sango through her weapon knocking inuyasha farther into the forest.

_Fin…._

This how we end up in this mess.

Ducking kagome rolled again reaching for one of the fallen arrows that laid scattered across the grass. Just when kikyo jumped at kagome she turned with arrow kikyo landed on kagome with the arrow now lodged in her stomach. Pushing kikyo stiff body off of her kagome stood up dusting her self off. She watch as kikyo took her last in take of air before shattering into pieces just like glass easily broken very fragile and just like that she was gone. Kagome could feel the soul that she lost come back to her she felt whole now.

Jumping from the tree she was perched in Sango walked over to her now whole friend.

"Are you o kagome, are you injured?" Sango asked worried.

kagome turned happily saying " nope nothing is wrong with me am ok no injuries."

Ok now how the hell or we going to get rid of inuyasha and miroku, set up a trap, purify them, of kick there asses so bad they'll never bother us again. Kagome said walking towards the well.

Ummm well kagome think we should just leave that alone until we get far away from here anyways. Sango said wary of here friend.

Ok Sango just let me seal up the well before we leave ok.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I sadly don't own the Michael Jackson game on wii or any thing else that relates to him I really don't own any of the inuyasha characters as well. I only own the characters that I have made.

Chapter 2 : surprise its Chico!

wait kagome! don't you have to get some supplies and say good bye to your family. Sango said a worry tone noticeably in her voice. Kagome sighed , "I know Sango but it will be much harder for me to leave you know that and my cousin Chico is suppose to be there too I just can't do that." Kagome said sadly.

It will hurt you more and your family if you don't tell them at least let them know you'll be ok and safe. Sango said encouragingly

"Yeah I guess your right I got to realize that running away from my problems don't make them go away it just saves them for a even worse day in my life." Kagome said gloomily

Both companions were covered in dark silent's it was a thick cover that neither were welcoming at all. Kagome broke the silent's with her answer. "Fine mood killer we'll go see them and get this over with." Kagome grumbled out stiffly

somewhere else.

…...

"Chico where are you, you know you promised to play with me one more time on the wii Michael Jackson game." Souta said angrily. Looking down from were my cousin stood I laughed. There was no way in hell I was going to play another round with him. I won all seven games and am tried as hell. "What is kagome doing right now?"

"Chico dear come inside, sweetie its about to start raining honey, you'll catch a cold sitting out side right now." kagome's mom said a worry like as any parent or aunt should. Smiling I reassured her that if it did rain I would come in immediately.

Chico's thoughts "_She is sooo adorable my aunt Is just a very laid back person her being short makes it just too cute or maybe me being the only 7 foot tall half African slash Japanese person (no this isn't nicki at all not one bit so don't get any ideas)would make me think so." Chico thought to herself amusing at the thought. Yah so Let me tell you when it rains my hair turns into a big pink natural ball of Afro goodness and its hard as hell to comb_ (I would know -.-).

I didn't mean to stay out side too long but I could feel a strong aura coming from the well. Ever since auntie said that kagome was out of town. Something has been poking act me like a mad person on face book playing the poking game. It kept coming back doubling at an alarming rate. It was strong way stronger than kagome's aura.

It only came when I was near the well but I didn't say any thing. It scared me at whatever was prowling on the other side of that well. Yah at first I didn't believe it but I could feel other life forces on the other side and one strong one prowling the surface like a large hungry animal. It seems whatever it was could feel me when I was near the well. It was almost like a dog with an itch that needed to be scratched for you to be left alone. Laughing to my self I thought about what gramps told me about the feudal era. I knew there was no such thing as a demon lord gramps was trippen big time. Shaking my head I headed inside for some French vanilla flavored coffee streaming hot and ready. ( my favorite sweet coffee lover number one baby!)

…...

There paced a dark creature of the night , a evil creature that heart was cold as ice. He is a man or demon to put it in other words. He rules with an iron fist that if the world was in the palm of his hand if he squeezed it'll become a diamond of the finest value. His beauty out lasted the most handsome of men, women envied his flawless hair and clear skin. He stood tall and mighty like one of the Greek gods in ancient Greece that you could ever imagine.

A knock at the screen door drew the dark creature attention from the work that was to be finished. Enter now and it better be important raano. The lord said quietly from his seat at his desk. Hurray step let him know the servant had entered and spoke "Milord I have spoken with your half brother he spoke angrily about the miko and demon slayer." the servant said blowing down to his godly lord. The dark lord raised a elegant eye brow at this interesting fact of information. So my brother isn't an idiot after all am assuming he had the monk with he at that moment " Yes but he was reluctant at first but with some encouragement from the monk he spoke with manners. Hearing this the daiyoukai grunted at the imagine.

Sending an icy glare in his servant direction he asked demandingly "do you know where they are ?" the servant shuddered under his master's icy glare he knew that if he didn't give the right answer he was in for a bad punishment. Well my lord he didn't say when they left but the half breed said they were heading to the well. "good you are dismissed from my quarters. Bowing he left with out saying a word closing the screen behind him. The icy lord waited until his servant was out of hearing shot before he slammed his fist into his well crafted desk breaking it in half. Growling to his self he went into thought.

" damn I will never catch this creature, it plagues my mind that every night I travel to that cursed bone eaters well pacing impatiently waiting for something to appear.

Flash back…..

In a large bed laid a beautiful man he lays awake between his black satin sheets. He stared at the dark sky out side his dark home thinking of the future that was to come and his lands that was his to rule as he pleased. It was a hot windy night though not extremely hot but still the lord laid naked in bed milky body snuggled comfortably in the well cushion bed looking out his window at the lonely moon that loomed above his large castle.

Deciding there was no point in trying to rest. He rose gracefully from his bed his satin sheets that hug his body sexily fell like dark clouds of liquid flames. Walking towards the balcony he stared into the silent forest that stretch for miles that seem to never end.

His hackles started to raise he could feel this strong aura that pulsating throughout his guarded forest. It was a soft green color he could feel it softly caress his skin. His whole body tingled at the sensation. Growling he dressed and headed toward the aura. When he had finally got there the aura was gone but pink roses grew there showing proof of the strange aura. With narrow eyes the dark lord paced the bone eaters well for several hours until dawn hit before he left to his dark kingdom. From that day on the dark lord appeared near the well

End of flashback…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : CHICOOOOOO!

I don't own any of the characters on inuyasha. Neither do I own anything realating to Michael Jackson may he rest in peace.

Kagome had finally go up the courage to jump down the dark well. She felt like Alicia in wonderland except there wasn't the mad hatter there to meet her at the end of the hole, just the jesting cat with his crude remarks going in and out of her head. Finally I made it to the bottom slowly climbing from the well kagome was meet with the brown peach belly of someone's skin. Startled kagome looked up into the cheerful face of Chico kagome's cousin.

Kagome knew she was in for it Chico wasn't exactly all that open with your cousin just popping out of a well from nowhere that tense to make people look at you differently.

Kagome hadn't her cousin Chico since she had moved to America to have a better life after her mother cheated on her dad with a visiting business man. Though her mom stayed in touch with her it was often strained between them being the Chico's mom wanted them to never be in Chico's life. Now that she is here all of a sudden it makes me wary of what's to come.

Looking up I looked at the out stretched hand before me I smiled, taking her hand I was pulled out of the well. After I got settled, I took me a bath. Kagome have you fallen asleep in the tub again? Called out ms. Higurashi. Blushing kagome realized she had done it again zoning out in the tub was a dangerous thing no matter how good it felt.

Shaking her self out of her thoughts kagome dried off putting on some pajamas and a tank top before going down into the kitchen. Plopping down into a empty set next to Chico who by the way was having an argument over who played ghost of jealousy by Michael Jackson.

Sitting down ms. Higurashi stopped the commotion between the two duos with a stern glare to Souta and a disapproving glance at Chico. Bowing there head they showed they were sorry.

" kagome its been a while how have you been dear?" kagome mom said suddenly happy at seeing her daughter.

" I've been better but am doing good so far." kagome answer staring sadly into space.

"What has inuyasha done this time kagome dear?" Ms. Higurashi asked knowing that something was wrong with her daughter at the expression that she was making.

Snapping ,out of her daydreaming kagome stared at her mother for a couple of second before turning to Souta who took the hint to leave. Chico on the other hand stood her ground and stared back at kagome wondering what was going on with her long lost cousin.

Kagome mom sat waiting for kagome to answer her question not bothered at all that Chico was there. Kagome sitting there realized this and relaxed a little turning to her mother she. Began her story about what happened with her and Sango. Chico continued to listen to her story her curiosity caught when she heard about the well and what it could do.

"Wait so your saying that, that creepy well was seeping that aura that I felt every time you were near it or something strong was near it every night I could feel it that is some creep ass stuff." Chico yelled out scared at what she was hearing.

Jumping out of her sit kagome grabbed Chico's shoulder staring at what she was hearing. After a few tense moments kagome let go and started up the stair but not before tell Chico to pack a lot of clothing because they so called where going on along camping trip but the crazy ass smile kagome had on her face was enough to scared the crap out Chico to not ask question with a nod from her aunt she too headed up stair to the guest room to pack and think what just happen to day

**Chico**

what the fuck am I hearing this shit cant be real my cousin is fucking crazy and my aunt. why the hell is was shaking me like a lunatic. Ok breath chi there no such thing as demons and who the hell is inuyasha anyways and this demon slayer Sango. Please for the love of god tell me my dear grandpa was a nut after all of this is freaky as hell. Mom was right they are crazy well she was crazy too but hey beggars cant be choosers and choosers cant be beggars or what ever it was people said.

Well I have a feeling that I might have a new adventure ahead of me now that am in Tokyo once again.

Phat…..phat…phat…..am…phat

Ok so maybe I rushed a little bit her not telling why chico wasn't there and all that but I that will be revealed in do time through the next chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : what the hell is that?

Kagome p.o.v

Getting up I looked out of my window I had awaken quit early it wasn't even light side, sighing to my self this was going to be the last time I see this place for good. At least am taking some one with me wither she is willing or not . Shaking my head I thought about the arguments I use to have with inuyasha and him saying those exact words now that I hear them out of my own mouth its pretty funny.

Turning towards my desk I open one of the compartments pulling out my digital camera I took a picker of thing I couldn't take with me and started stuffing the all my clothing into a suit case as I went around the room. Looking under my bed for my new boots that I bought but I was surprised to find a big book for making shoes and clothing from almost anything by hand. Smiling I had a feeling it was my mom that did this.

Grabbing the book and boots I stuffed them on top of my second backpack yeah I have a lot. Sitting out the outfit that I will be wearing for today I started running my bath water. For the last time crying this was going to be the last freaking hot good bath that I will ever have damn you kikyo!

_Fin…_

_**Chico…**_

Jumping at the sound of someone yelling from next door I had finally awaken from my blank dream. Steadying my self on the edge of the bed I ready myself for a weird ass week with my cousin. Sigh, yep this couldn't get any worse yes I said the word that no one should ask but I might as well start early.

Having the feeling that I would be gone for more than a week I decided to pack two camp bags worth of stuff so it was pretty big thinking to my self I wonder why the hell did I just agree to leave with my crazy cousin to an unknown place down a damn well a freaking well! were people won't know where I will be. Shaking my head had to thing about the positive thing not the negative one.

Ah am not hungry again this is becoming unhealthy to not eat three days in a row straight. Shrugging that off too I decided I would just eat some Breast feast down stair before everyone else I don't like people looking at me while I eat seem kind of rude to me.

Heading down stair I something bumped my tummy not really bothering with what ever it was that was In my way. I stumbled over to the light switch clicking it on I found out what had hit my stomach was none other than my cousin kagome laid out on the floor groaning in pain yep she must have ran into me hard in the stomach wondering why it didn't hurt to bad to bad I don't care until I have my morning coffee and big helping plate of whip cream covered pancakes. Helping the pain withering cousin of mines and sitting her in the living room I began to cook me and her breast feast might as well.

"Umm chico-chun what the hell is your stomach made out of damn it hurt like a damn big ass wall built of bricks." Kagome mumbled that last part more to herself than anyone else.

Laughing, I turned around and told my poor cousin that diet pills and boot camp will do that to you. Placing the plates on the table I placed the six pancakes on mines put and three on her I didn't think she ate that much putting the rest in the middle for anyone that wanted more.

Sitting down Chico and kagome ate in silence well one person did. Hey Chico were did you get all those tattoos from? If you don't mind me asking. Kagome asked curiosity getting the best of her. After several minutes Chico looked up staring at kagome with unnerving green catlike eyes. Grunting she shook her head and began to eat again in silence. Annoyed kagome decided to have some fun leaning over she stabbed her fork in to Chico pancake and cut off a big piece of it stuffing it in her mouth chewing slowly she swallowed.

Two minutes of tense muscles Chico relaxed she stared at kagome leaning back in her chair with out moving Chico took her foot and pushed kagome chair completely over kagome landed head first out of her chair with a eek! Smiling at her silent victory she stood up, walking around the table to the other side Chico sat on kagome stomach earning a grunt from it victim. Looking down at kagome she smiled and said the scariest words that kagome will remember for the rest of her life " Don't EVER touch MY hotcakes EVER again NOOBIE." jumping up at the sound of the rest of the members waking up she headed up stair getting dress for their trip.

Souta came down stairs staring at kagome with a bored expression squatting down he asked " touched her hotcakes huh" with a nod from kagome he helped her up for the second time to day.

Two hours later….

Chico stared down the dark hole of the great well she leaned up staring at kagome in disbelief at the what she was a bout to do. Looking at Chico with impatient, seeing that she was wasn't paying attention kagome raised her foot and gently kicked Chico not really more like karate kicked her over the edge in to the black abyss of the well jumping in after her though you could hear Chico yell "what the hell is that!" before she disappeared. So now the adventure begins what going to happen to Chico and her klutzy cousin and how will Sango take she kagome's cousin?


	5. He's a MOTHER FING MONSTA!

These chapters I will try to make funny as I can. So please bare with me though most parts will probably be serious than most of the stories that I have. Disclaimer I don't own any of the inuyasha character.

Chapter 5 : he's a muther f-ing monsta

"Ouch! Damn kagome get yo big ass backpack off of me before I shove it down yo throat." Poor Chico ranted at being piled under kagome and her stuff.

Huffing kagome started climbing the vine which was quit strong to hold her and her supplies. Throwing both packs over the edge she lifted her body completely over landing on her stomach rolling out of the way for Chico kagome sat crisps cross with her jean shorts on and a light green t- shirt that says "gurl just wanna have fun" in white bubble letters. Wearing some high top converses all white to complete the look.

After two fail attempts Chico had finally lifted her self out of breath from all of her hard work. Falling over wheezing it was a few minutes before Chico could catch her breath. "Yyoo-you wheezzze kneww yoou- wheezes could have helped me out of the well." She said after she caught her breath.

Kagome smiled darkly and said in her calmest voice " I know I just let you suffer for a little bit."

Chico shivered at the coolness of those words.

Three thousand miles in two space

Yoda shivers during a galactic treaty mumbling to his apprentice there must be a strong disturbs in the force young paddle one. He said waddling off to think to his self. (forgot how to spell it)

Fin…..

After a couple of minutes of figuring out were they were to head to meet up with Sango at the Ronda boo point they head out into inuyasha forest.

Ten hours later…..

"Omg why the hell is it so hot at this time of day!" Kagome yelled to nothing or anyone in particular collapsing under a shaded tree.

Chico sweat dropped at this. "What the hell are you whining for dummy you wanted to take a short cut through the plain which by the way is a long freaking walk when we could have had freaking shade taking the way I mentioned before dumbass. anyways to answer your question its not freaking hot and plus it just the beginning of summer hell yah its going to hot ass hell, ha! Hell might be cooler than this.

Kagome just stared as her cousin ranted about the direction kagome had pick out. Watching her kagome realized she was barely sweating I wouldn't either kagome thought wearing nothing but white tights with grey zebra strips on them and a tank top that wasn't even half way down her lengthy stomach yep I wouldn't be that hot either.

Ignoring her cousin Pulling out the map kagome looked at how far they had gone figuring it out they were almost half way to western lands she shivered at the thought of having to deal with inuyasha's older brother.

KAGOME! Are you even listening to me at all.? Chico finally realized after she did get any comment back.

"You whine too much chi-chun." Kagome said in a bored manner

Chico fell over at this comment when her cousin was the one whining. Shaking off the heat the duo walked on just getting out of inuyasha forest by the falling of the sun they had found a safe cave near a river to crash in for the night.

"Hey kagome am going to a dip in one of the hot springs near by want to come?" Chico asked standing at the edge of the cave.

Shaking her head kagome declined her offer since she had already dip in the river when Chico had taken a nap. Nodding Chico headed toward the seamy area that she saw when they past by earlier.

Chico had finally made it to the springs before midnight. She knew she had to be quick about bathing she had a weird feeling something or someone was watching her it creep the shit out of her plus demons as kagome called were out more than the day.

Putting her stuff down on the edge of the one of the hot springs she started to strip not know she had a pair of molten colored eyes as her audience.

Sesshomaru p.o.v

I sesshomaru had just finished sweeping the area for any problems that needed to be handled. Killing those pathetic lower demons where becoming tiresome and not wroth my time but dealing with them swiftly still did ease my beast. See that I was dirty with some demon blood on my person would be dealt with also. Lowering my self from my could I stripped from my clothing and relaxed in my hot spring.

It was only moments later that I felt a strong aura coming this way it felt like inuyasha's wench but than it was off this sesshomaru can remember it. Lately this I haven't been to the well I couldn't find out who it was that plagued this sesshomaru 's mind for many weeks and all of a sudden it was gone the well was sealed meaning the wench was gone or she stayed in this time.

Stiffly I felt this aura before brush my skin in a gentle manner she had to be a miko based on the lower level demons moving out of the area. Silent I let my poison drip in to the water causing more steam so who ever wouldn't see me until it was too late.

Finally the rustle of trees could be heard and from this sesshomaru 's left.

End…

Sesshomaru had turned slightly so that he could look directly in to his victim face or was it to show who he was to the poor soul. The person emerged from the bushes not baring him a glance. Watching as she placed her clothing and towel down he watch with a predatory glance in his eyes.

Chico started taking off her shirt at first it was easy getting it off until it got stuck on her bra which was worse so Chico was stuck with shirt half way off and loosing oxygen fast after what seemed like three agonizing moments she finally got it off but not before falling over with heavy breathing

Damn who knew a shirt could be that damn hard to get off like that geez. Chico panted.

Get up she bent over right in front of sesshomaru though the inu could complain as if he would even if she was a human miko it was still a great view


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The truth and big ass turkey

Laying on the ground snuggled in a pair of fuzzy pajamas and a short tank top was kagome. She had just finished setting up the rest of the camp she was really worried about Chico taking so long in the hot spring the darker it got the more she worried. Deciding she would scream if she needed help kagome went to her and Chico's back pack. Pulling out there sleeping bags kagome crawled in to her bed right when she was about to take a nice nap she hears someone scream " HE'S A MOTHER FUCKING MONSTA KAAAAGOOOOMMMMEEE!

Jumping up quickly kagome speed through the forest at lightening speed that could match the late dog general inutashio. When she finally got there she was shock to say the least. She had never seen a nicer toned ass than sesshomaru's.

Snapping out of her ogling kagome jumped on to the nearest rock notching an arrow she aimed at sesshomaru. Seeing that he was in danger he quickly moved out of the hot spring doing so releasing poor Chico.

Following sesshomaru as he moved kagome gave Chico time to get dress before sesshomaru could get any closer. Dressing quickly she pulled out her brass knuckles for booth hands. One saying Am and the other saying P.H.A.T. fusing her miko power into both she ready her self for a on slot of attacks. Thankfully sesshomaru could reel in his inner beast before he could do any more danger.

Disappearing in second sesshomaru was gone not missing a step in retrieving his belonging and sprinting off into the dark off. After a few couple of tense minutes kagome shoulders slummed all the tension In them was released. Turning around kagome looked back only to see nothing! Cursing everything that was holy in this world kagome sprinted off back to camp hoping Chico was there and hadn't ran off scared in a different direction.

When she finally made it there she sighed in relief at seeing Chico pink hair poking out of the sleeping bag facing the warm fire that she had started. Walking slowly toward Chico she squat quietly over her checking to see if she was.

From what she heard from her mom Chico had never been in any real interaction with men physically or emotionally wise with relationship. Her mom had sent her to a all girls school were she was taught to never do such vile things with men for it was a sin even in marriage what the hell. She learned all this in one day or not should I say the day before she left from one simple question can I have a tattoo?

After a couple of silent moments she bend down toward Chico's ear she was only a few centimeters away. She asked the most important question the one that would destroy both there lives if not the universe as well

"just how big was jimmy?" kagome huffed out

The next day…..

"Come on chi why wont you tell me how big it was you have to tell someone." Kagome whined on.

Chico kept walking not bothering to acknowledge kagome and her annoying pestering. Ever since the awkward confutation with sesshomaru it seems she had a feeling she was being followed by something. The duo was at least a day away from Sango and being out of the western land for good at this Chico was extremely happy at the thought.

Since sesshomaru left Chico would wake up to roses or something she talked about in the conversation she had with her cousin about having fresh strawberries covered in sweet white chocolate(by the way is my favorite yummy). She found them the next day laying beside her when she woke up. Kagome figured that if it was sesshomaru he had to pay an arm and leg to get that imported that quickly and because white chocolate was very rare it was expensive too.

This made Chico and kagome nerves go through the roof one from the thought of sesshomaru coming near her at night the other was the fact he was getting too attached to Chico this could cause problems. Kagome knew a storm was coming her powers where sparking all around her in her body a strong demon was heading this way. She could she could almost image it gliding across the clouds dark and demonic surprisingly not evil like naraku evil but still scary dark.

Quickly pulling out the map Sango drew the found a mountain full of large opening that they could rest in for the night than continue on. She cursed at the surprise delay. Seeing that they were heading for the mountain she and Chico sprinted the rest up the way giving both time to hunt and prepare for a stormy night.

….….2hours later…

Boom! The sound of thunder finally have came baring down on the world around it. Washing away the sins of sinner temporarily giving the peace they wish to condemning their selves to. Chico started taking their sleeping bag out of their bags placing them in their respectable places she could tell this was going to be along night.

After kagome laid down first a few seconds she could feel _her _watching annoyed with being watch she turned around to tell Chico to stop staring when she did she jumped back. There was Chico staring intensively at kagome too close for comfort she could feel the temperature drop a few degrees. In the coldest voice she has ever I mean ever heard this is coldest "since when have you ever been a demon."

Kagome's p.o.v

Gulping down the lump that formed in my throat I position my self as far away from Chico see the glint in her eye lying wont help me out of this and I don't know what she'll do to me family or not. Staring into those cold jaded eyes I retold my story this time not holding back details like with mom. I had just finished the rain pounding at the entrance of the cave seem to rain harder as if angry for telling a well kept secret. Chico turned her head not bothering to acknowledge kagome at the moment with a reply to what she just heard.

Kagome sat in the corner staring at the rain trying to figure out what was trees and what was shrubs. Narrowing her eye she could see something perched on top of a tree in the rain. Its long thick neck was craned up much that of an eagle like head. The body from what she could tell was black with a taint of silver but she couldn't tell if that was so because of the rain.

She looked harder to see the eye, she wanted to stop looking yes kagome was scared of what she was looking at this moment. She turned silent instantly she could feel eyes on her turning back she could clearly see it eyes now looking directly back at her it startled her how much they look like blue burning flames in the darkest of nights.

Now she wished she hadn't found the thing in the first place. Turning towards Chico she patted the ground slightly it got her attention. Turning toward kagome she was about to talk but the look on kagome's face put a stop to that. Kagome turned back toward bird with Chico following in the same direction she too saw what was there and near shitted on her self.

Sitting in a tree not far but far enough was a big ass stupid big ass size hawk or eagle which ever one was freaking scarier sitting in that tree now staring at both of them not happy at all about whatever. Than it hit Chico they were in a high ass cave covered with claw marks all over it. Turning slowly towards the back of the cave she could see that the cave grew wider going back the claw marks led that why too. Chico thought : _WE ARE IN A FUCKING BIRD'S NEST OMN! _

Looking at kagome she guess it too and was pale as Chico. Getting up Chico watched in horror as kagome walked toward her making room for the giant bird to come swooping in beautifully. The bird must have been waiting for that moment cause as soon as she sat down it landed badly I mean like crappy bad. NO I mean like a shitty landing crashing directly into the side wall how the hell you do that I don't know that's just bad and not beautifully. There sweat dropped at see this.

I make a pitiful squawk this made my heart tighten at how painful it sounded when I looked closer I could see spots were it had been burned and the feathers were starting to molt off it was a disgusting sight and it smelled even worse. Looking at kagome she had took out the first aid kit handing me one and taking hers she walked toward the front the part that still had a very sharp break. I watched as she approached the bird with caution. She was smart not stupid after all.

The bird seemed to sense this and decided to make my life worse when it some how stood up positioning its self in front of the entrance spreading its wings open wide every thing went dark. I scream like a lunatic and kagome joined me in this demonstration of horror of being trapped in a cave with big stupid turkey. Finally after a few minutes it dropped its wings. Though I could tell it was in pain the good nature in wanted to help it. it was a beautiful creature really but I had to be careful. Walking towards it slowly I stood in front of it glaring. It stared back annoyed a my present bending down to my level it stared darkly at me as if saying really.

I was tired of all these demons and I had enough of being afraid. Grabbing a hand full of feather I yanked its head closer until our heads were touching.

"Looking you big shit pile of demon I need you to cooperate with me here. See my friend over there we are both miko and you might not like it but I cant have you dieing in the cave entrance with us in it. now how I see it you have two choices. Me and her help you or I have roast birdie for dinner, breast feast , lunch and maybe brunch depending on how much I can pack of you up in my back pack." Chico said smiling as she finished that last sentence. You got that birdie. Seeing how scared it looked. By look The first one was the answer.

…..…Three long hours later…

Chico and kagome where curled into each other sleeping peacefully unaware of one pair of blue humanoid eyes watching them.


	7. Abracadabra

Ok so maybe I haven't updated in a long very long time and my birthday Is coming up soon as well I have a whole week before its here so during those I'll be finishing up my projects for school plus am looking for s job. So I dearly apologies for the delay.

Chapter 7 abracadabra

Yawning Chico raised from her fatal position against Chico tummy. Standing up she walked over to her back pack pulling out her tooth brush and new clothing for the day. Chico headed towards the sound of falling water. After finding a safe way to walk down the slippery rocks that were soaked with water. Looking a round she stripped , driving into the water Chico was wakened by the cold water that shocked her body from its lazy slur.

Re surfing she was faced was a thick wall of muscular flesh. Slowly looking up from the firm looking eight pack to the twitching pecks to the large tang able Adam apple to the Greek like chin Chico lick her lips at the delicate looking lips big plum and juicy might she add pierced on the right lip.

A clearing of the throat cut Chico perverted thoughts stop a startling halt. Back pedaling the best she could from the smexy stranger. She was meet with an intense glare from him. Chico being the stubborn person glared back at her mystery man. after a while she decided to ignore him all together.

Thinking she had won she swam into the deeper part of the water after washing her hair she could still feel his glare at her back. Having enough Chico turned a round to give him a piece of her mind. She was only meet with the sounds of the splashing water and the rippling of water. Abracadabra was the word Chico thought.

Shrugging it off she swam back to shore. Putting on some shorts, a baby tee, and army boots. She headed back to the camp site in front of the cave only to find kagome already up staring at the bloody bandages that lay scattered on the ground. Walking over she tugged gentle at kagome's shirt without saying a word she walked out of the cave in to the bright sun with kagome right on her tail.

3 hours later

Dear gods above send me to hell its cooler down there! Kagome shouted out as she feel to the ground with a huff. Stopping Chico bent over to catch her breath from the extreme heat. Looking up kagome saw the village that Sango was located at. Seeming to have a load of energy now she sprinted off leaving Chico to eat her dust in the back.

Kagome not playing attention to where she was going she ran straight into Sango and a young gentle man. Getting up the trio dusted off the dirt that they gathered up from the collision. After a moment of reunion with hugs and updates they stood talking ignoring the gentlemen and kagome late cousin as they talked.

Sango what have you found out so far about large gathering of demons, baka inuyasha and miroku? Sighing Sango explained the event leading up to her meeting the cute gentlemen as she called him. The conversation was finished the two turn towards their glaring partners.

"Umm well Sango meet my cousin Chico." kagome spoke pointing Chico's direction.

Chico nodded at being acknowledged. Sango staring at Chico for a few minutes she turned towards her company.

Kagome, Chico this is raij I meet him looking for a place to stay his family welcomed me in. smiling raij bowed showing respect for this soon to be guest.

Welcome to my village please be a guest in my families home. Raij said his deep voice catching the trio's attention.

Hours later…..

"Omgosh am so happy they own a hot spring out house." Kagome said relaxing further into the hot water.

Chico grunted at kagome's response. Chico had been quiet from the time she entered the home to when they finally settled in.

"Say Chico don't you feel kind of like we're intruding into someone's home raij wife didn't seem like she liked us at all." Kagome stated.

"Nah I wouldn't have guest from all the dirty looks were getting from the wife, the son, and the whole damn village." Chico casually as possible.

Kagome's sweat dropped at this.

"I think you need to check your friend kagome think she might be a garden tool if you catch my drift." Chico said slyly

"Why would you say that Chico, Sango has never done something dishonorable!" Kagome growled out angrily.

Finally having enough of kagome and her quick defense for her friend. Chico decided to break it down for kagome.

"Dear cousin where exactly is your friend staying if we're staying in the son's room and the mom is staying with her mother. There are three rooms the wife isn't staying here any more so that room has been turned in to the supply room. Last night Sango didn't come to our room until midnight stating she was practicing late which by the way is a lame ass excuse.

every good warriors knows it dangerous at night even if their trained." Kagome tried to explain her argument but was quickly cut off by Chico. "Furthermore if you had looked closely at your dear friend, you would seen she had cute little hickeys on her neck. Chico spit the last part out with venom.

Getting out the spring tightly wrapping her self up Chico quickly walked out of the hot spring slamming the door behind her. kagome flinched feel the chico aura agerily change. Kagome sighed there was a storm brewing and when the time came dark event will wash over them.


End file.
